Shades of Gray
by Sevvy101
Summary: Hanajima's cousin comes to say with her, having family problems back home. Who is this person, and how will their arrival effect everyone? HaruhiKyouya KyoTohruYuki


A/N I just posited a new story yesterday and NOW I'm writing another one…dear Lord help me… Please don't be mad at me for not really knowing much in writing Ouran or Furuba. I've read every manga for Fruits Basket (well…up to chapter 104), and only saw the anime for Ouran as well for Fruits Basket. So please bare with me.

(As I'm writing the 5th page (on MicrosoftWord) it has seemed the pairings are set and I'm worrying I'm making people OOC, but you know what, It's fanfiction and it fits their personality if you gave it some thought…that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Ha ha)

Disclaimer: Nope, no own : (

Prologue

--

--

The silver-haired Sohma walked down the hall, spotting his close friend Tohru Honda up ahead. He changed his walking speed to a more brisk one, and caught up to her. "Hello, Miss. Honda," He greeted, "How was your day today?"

Tohru smiled widely, "It's was excellent. As well, Hana-chan told Uo and me that her cousin will be staying with them in the upcoming year,"

Yuki smiled at Tohru's happiness, "Any reason why?"

Tohru's face contorted slightly, into one showing she was thinking, her eyebrows scrunched together, "She only said that he and his father have been disagreeing a lot lately, and the two agreed it was best to be separated for a year. You see, where he went to school, there were many people there connected to his father."

Yuki nodded, and Tohru continued smiling. "When will he be starting?"

"Hana-chan said he'll be moving in over the weekend, and start on Monday,"

Yuki gave another nod, 'Although the year has already started, there shouldn't be any problem adjusting in seeing as how the year has only recently started,' He thought as the two walked through the school's halls, heading to the outside courtyard.

Once out there Tohru spotted Kyo yelling at Momiji, and Hatsuharu standing, watching. She ran ahead, leaving Yuki in his mind's thinking. A moment later, however, he noticed the disappearance and jogged over to the others.

Just as Yuki got there, he caught the end of Tohru explaining about Hanajima's cousin. Kyo was scowling, Momiji smiling brightly, and Hatsuharu giving a mixed expression of boredom and joy.

"Yuki." Hatsuharu stated in a monotone voice, walking over to Yuki. With a sigh, Yuki allowed the 'ox' to greet him and hug him slightly.

Kyo starred disgusted as Momiji and Tohru chatted idly. "C'mon ya damn rat, Shigure'll freak out if his 'Little Flower' isn't home soon."

The young Sohma glared at Kyo's brash tone, but nodded; depending on their elder cousin's mood, he could freak out at any moment about Tohru not being home.

The four walked a bit together, before Momiji asked where Uo and Hana-chan were, "Hana-chan had to go do some shopping in preparation for her cousin, while Uo had to go home and get started on her homework—it seems her grades have been slipping drastically,"

Momiji nodded, and at this point they branched off; Haru and Momiji heading to the main house, and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru heading for Shigure's. Walking to Shigure's was quite uneventful, except for the occasional yell from Kyo and response from Yuki.

Finally, though, the three reached their destination and opened the door. They took off their shoes and went their separate ways—Yuki to his room, Kyo to the living room, and Tohru to the kitchen. "Shigure, we're back!" Tohru called out happily, letting the older man know of their arrival.

"Ah, finally, my Little Flower," Shigure called, smiling as he too walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, Shigure?" Tohru asked, and Shigure replied with a yes before leaning against the wall. He stayed there until the tea was ready, and carried it out to the living room where Kyo looked up at their arrival, glancing at the tray, which held four cups and a pot of tea, sending Tohru a questioning glance.

At the look, the young girl began to stutter, "I uhh brought s-some extra c-cups just in c-case you or Y-Yuki wanted to drink some t-tea,"

Kyo let out a grunt, his own way of saying he understood, and once Tohru and Shigure were done pouring their own tea, he poured himself a cup. "Yo! Ya damn rat, get down here!"

Tohru's face turned to one of panic, for at Kyo's shout Yuki came down the steps glaring at the cursed Cat. Not wanting a fight to break out, she began stuttering again, "Y-Yuki, p-please don't f-fight with K-Kyo, he was s-simply calling up to t-tell you I had made s-some tea for all of u-us,"

Seeing Tohru's current state, Yuki flashed her a soft smile and nodded in understanding, walking over and pouring himself a cup of tea, "Thank you very much, Miss. Honda," Tohru smiled, and muttered a 'your welcome'.

The four took a seat at the couch, and Shigure asked, "Anything interesting happen in school today?" at this, he also waggled his eyebrows, showing his perverted nature.

Kyo glared, as did Yuki, while Tohru completely bypassed the wiggling of eyebrows, and just replied, "Hana-chan's cousin's coming to stay with her and attend Kaibara for the rest of the school year,"

The dog smiled wildly, going off and muttering into his own imagination, "Ah! Another pretty little High-School girl,"

At this, though, Kyo and Yuki attacked their cousin, resurfacing several moments later while Tohru was in a state between normal and hyperventilating, "Oh n-no, Shigure! Hana-chan's cousin is a boy,"

His face turned to one of slight shock, but quickly bounced back to normal, "Well then, I hope he has a splendid time here for the next year,"

--

The Next Day

--

"Milord, what shall we do with Kyouya's leaving?" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled out. The two had been fretting the entire day about Kyouya's sudden 'vacation'.

Tamaki shook his head, clearly sad, "I do not know, the Host Club will be at a lost without him."

Just as Tamaki was saying this, Kyouya walked through a door and into his living room, starring at his friends, "What are you all doing in my house?"

Hunny turned to face him, "We wanted to say goodbye to you!" He held up Usa-chan, "Usa-chan also wanted to say goodbye! She's (1) gonna miss you very much!" And at this point, the oldest one of the group's eyes began to tear up, sniffling.

"Hn," Mori stated. Although he didn't say much, his tone was rather soft and forlorn as he handed Hunny a piece of cake to keep him from bursting into tears.

Unbeknownst to them, Kyouya was smiling on the inside. He may not show it, but, all of his friends were his family. Yes, he has a mother, father, brothers, and a sister, and although his sister was there many times in his life, it wasn't really the same as the Host Club members. The 'Shadow King' was truly going to miss his 'family'.

As he thought this, Kyouya realized Haruhi hadn't said anything at all. His gaze turned to hers, with one eyebrow slightly lifted in question. "I…We-…**I'm** going to miss having you around," the cross-dresser stated sadly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kyouya's eyebrow raised more, surprised at the silent yet very loud, proclamation. If Tamaki and the twins had been talking louder, he may have missed how sad her tone of voice was, and how quiet she spoke. "Haruhi," He started, but was cut off by Tamaki latching onto him in a hug.

"While you and Haruhi were talking your father just came in, he said you have to head out now!" The 'King' of the Host Club wailed, hugging his greatest friend. Even though Kyouya looked truly disgusted, you could tell he cared.

The youngest Ootori just lightly hugged back, "Don't worry, the year will go by fast," He muttered softly, not directly in Tamaki's ear, but close enough for him and only him to hear. At this statement, however, Tamaki began to tear up even more.

Although he truly cared for his friend, Kyouya couldn't afford to get tears on his shirt any more than there already was—it was silk, for crying out loud!

Making his way over to the next Club Member, Kyouya looked at the twins, sighing, "Don't cause Tamaki too much grief…he has my cell phone number, and nothing would stop him from calling me every second of the day,"

The two red-heads laughed, and nodded, smiling sad smiles. They wished their friend a good year, and said to remember they too have his cell phone number.

Kyouya sighed at that, although on the inside he was laughing, and made his way over to Hunny. Starring down at the older, yet more childish man, he knelt down to his eye level. "You behave yourself, okay?"

Hunny nodded, and held up Usa-chan, "Hug?" He asked.

Kyouya smiled, and let out a soft laugh, "Sure," and he reached over, grabbing Hunny in the hug as well. Standing up, he said with a playful wink, "Don't forget to brush your teeth,"

He laughed, and Kyouya turned to stare at the taller Mori. The two were quiet, a silent understanding passing between the two, shaking hands. As they did this, the two began to smile and Mori spoke with a wider grin, "Just remember people act differently over there," Kyouya nodded, smile still present on his face.

Once done his goodbyes he walked over to Haruhi, who had stood still watching him interact with everybody. In a slow murmur, she let out a soft laugh, and said in mock shock, "Well, it seems the Shadow King has feelings,"

Kyouya grinned, "I still wonder why you call me that,"

This statement caused Haruhi to stare wide-eyed. He still didn't know why?! "I suppose you'll have to wait 'til next year to find out," She replied with a smirk.

Kyouya nodded, sadness in his eyes…he wouldn't see his friends for an entire year…Yes, they'd, no doubt about it, stop in for a hello every once and a while, but actually seeing each other every day? That wouldn't be possible. If anything, they'd only see each other on the weekends.

As Kyouya mused about this, Haruhi reached up and grabbed him in a hug. He's eyes widened in shock, starring down at the girl before him, who just held on tighter. "Haruhi…" he murmured, bending his head down to rest on hers, wrapping his arms around her.

The rest of the Host Club members stared on in wonder, but neither daring to speak, afraid they'd disturb the scene folding out before them. Subconsciously, both Kyouya and Haruhi understood they were watching, but at the time, the two didn't care.

As the two held each other, one of Kyouya's father's associates walked in, saying they had to leave pronto, but stopped mid-sentence, seeing the two, instead choosing to watch like the other men in the room.

Eyes brimming with tears, Haruhi looked up, causing Kyouya to have to shift his face, starring right into her brown eyes, "Don't forget us, and remember to stay in contact,"

Kyouya let out a soft laugh, "Of course, what would Tamaki do if I didn't?"

Haruhi shook her head slightly, wiping the tears away, "Remember to stay in contact with **me**, okay?"

Kyouya's own eyes widened in shocked for a split second, but then went back to their regular shape. He nodded, and with a soft smile, "Of course, Haruhi,"

Haruhi smiled as well, and with one more tightening embrace, she let him go. Kyouya's smile broadened and he went over to the associate. With the sudden movement, all the men in the room sprung to life, some stumbling over each other, even.

Grabbing the last of his bags (The rest were already stashed away in the car earlier, all that was left was some last minute items), Kyouya nodded to the associate, who began to walk away. At the door entrance, Kyouya turned to say one final good bye to his 'family', but gasped when Haruhi ran up to him and gave him a small peck, smiling.

Although stunned, the Ootori associate gave a frustrated sigh and pulled Kyouya away, shaking his head. Once again, the other's starred in shock, and Haruhi began to blush profusely.

A/N Aww, I wanted this to be just as long as the other Ouran crossover I posted yesterday…well, it's only 1 page-1page and a half difference, so I suppose it's okay. Besides, I really like how I ended this story.

Most importantly: I loved the romance/fluff between Kyouya and Haruhi! So cute!

Numbers:

1) Usa-chan IS a girl, right?

Word Count (Excluding Author Notes): 1,941 words…Hmm, pretty good, I suppose.

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
